


Flies Buzzing Behind My Eyelids

by banii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghost Abigail, Ghosts, Magical Realism, Non-Chronological, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banii/pseuds/banii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Hobbs is dead. Will Graham is not, which makes Abigail a little less dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flies Buzzing Behind My Eyelids

"I'm not her. You know that, right?" Abigail asks.

He gives her a shaky smile, an attempt at reassurance that he knows is for himself. “Yeah, I know.”   
  
(He thinks about how she looked laying on Hannibal’s kitchen floor, splattered with her own blood like a Pollock painting, one ear missing like a Picasso, and a shudder wracks his body.)

//

“What are you?” he asks. He knows what she can be, and what she is not. She can be a hallucination. She is not alive.

“Parts of you,” she replies. “Parts of her that you knew.”

Will looks at his hands. His rough, calloused hands. He can see dried blood under his nails and in all the lans and grooves of his palms. His own blood, mixed with Abigail’s.

He looks up at Abigail, looks at her face. Wind-chafed and set into a strange, crooked expression. The harsh hospital lights are unkind to her, and they make her look paler than she is. Her scar is stark red against the white skin of her throat and her freckles stand out harshly.

Her hair is down, and he can’t see if she’s missing an ear. He thinks she isn't. The Abigail with only one ear is an Abigail he did not know.

Will looks at her scar.

“What are you?” he asks again.

Abigail smiles at him. He looks at her teeth, watches her mouth move as she speaks. “Something entirely new,” she says.

//

“Can anyone else see you?”

Will speaks as he allows himself to sink into the soft hotel bed and stares up at the ceiling. It’s an off-white colour, slightly yellow. He wonders if it coloured with age or was always that way.

He turns his head to look out the window onto the streets of Palermo.

Abigail shrugs from where she’s sitting reading a book. He can’t see that she shrugs, nor can he see what she’s reading, but he knows she does and he knows she’s reading the Bible from the nightstand.

“I dunno,” she responds, and goes back to staring at the Bible. He knows she can’t read Italian. “You know I don't know. I’m as new to this as you are.”

Will doesn't respond to that.

Later, at the Norman Chapel, she locks eyes with a priest, and they get their answer.

//

“You did end up teaching me how to fish,” Abigail says, staring out across the ocean from her perch on the railing at the bow of the boat.

Will hums in acknowledgement.

“I know how now,” she continues. “I know how to do everything you do.”

“Too bad the exchange doesn't go both ways,” Will says, his tone climbing from monotonous to bitter. “I could use some hunting tips right now.”

“Sorry. None of those to offer.”

//

“After all he’s done, you would still go to him?” he asks. Will’s throat feels tight. His eyes burn.

“Yes,” Abigail replies with his voice.

//

“You can’t kill him.”

Will stares at his reflection in the window. His reflection looks like Abigail.

He doesn't have to ask what she means.

“No,” he agrees. “But I can try.”

//

“I forgive you,” Abigail says next to Will’s ear, not startling, but surprising. She had said nothing for most of the car ride.

“For what?” he allows, keeping his eyes on the road and not sparing a glance to the passenger seat.

“Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something Bryan Fuller says in the audio commentary for Primavera. Apparently, the scene where the priest sees her is meant to imply she is a literal ghost.
> 
> I took that and ran with it. In this, she is a literal ghost. Just not, you know, in the traditional sense.
> 
> Been wanting to write something with Will and Abigail, so. This was going to be longer, then I realized I didn't have anything else to do with it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :,)


End file.
